


DALEKS HAVE NO CONCEPT OF ELEPHANTS

by Perivaleyard, Thette



Series: Strange little drabbles [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crack, Crossover, DALEKS HAVE NO CONCEPT OF ELEPHANTS, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perivaleyard/pseuds/Perivaleyard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crackfic AU version of the fishing scene in Memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DALEKS HAVE NO CONCEPT OF ELEPHANTS

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://rosemaryfic.livejournal.com/4435.html) on July 4th, 2008.

Simon Illyan enjoyed the remnants of memories he could drag up, especially when he could amuse Miles with them. "It expanded my world view, ever after. Money, power, sex . . . and elephants."  
  
Miles' laughter was drowned by the metallic voice. "DALEKS HAVE NO CONCEPT OF ELEPHANTS."  
  
Illyan wondered what in the world had made bringing the creature along for their fishing trip seem like a good idea. He eyed the bumpy shell suspiciously, realising he was unsure of who exactly had made the decision. He hoped it hadn't been his idea. When he thought more about it, the Dalek's words seemed to imply that they understood money, power, and sex, but Dalek sex was certainly more than he was willing to contemplate at the moment.  
  
"This is very inefficient," Illyan said, metaphorically fishing for a reason to go back to shore.  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE," the Dalek droned. Miles opened his mouth, but before he could say anything the Dalek shot a green ray into the water. The water sparkled and hissed, and green streaks climbed up the edge of the small fishing boat. Fish aplenty started flowing belly up in the lake, steaming gently. "MARINE LIFEFORMS CAPTURED. RETURN TO BASE."


End file.
